narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taiyo Inazuma
Taiyo Inazuma (たいよいなずま, Inazuma Taiyo) was a powerful Shinobi from Kumogakure. Background Taiyo was the team leader for the team with Ken Miyamoto on. Personality Taiyo was warm and friendly to his friends and family but cold and merciless when dealing with his enemies. Appearance Abilities Taiyo was an extremely powerful shinobi, being considered strong enough to become Raikage at the age of eighteen, and he was a actual candidate for the position before he turned twenty. Taiyo was powerful enough to inspire immense awe and fear from the Fourth Division and even the Third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki. Ninjutsu He was supposedly very skilled in the use of Fūinjutsu, being considered a master in their application's. Whilst he was reincarnated he was able to disturb the chakra flow of Naruto Uzumaki's chakra in just a few seconds, making it difficult for him to use it and stopping him from being able to use the rasengan. He was also skilled enough with a sword to be thought of as a master. Nature Transformation Taiyo was competent in the use of three basic nature transformations. He was most famous for his Wind Release, Taiyo's mastery of it was well known even in foreign villages and this earned him the moniker of the Golden Wind God by adulthood. He could create massive gusts of wind to send hundreds of shinobi flying and expel hurricanes that could destroy entire forests and pulverize walls of earth easily. He could use his wind chakra to levitate and propel himself through the air, achieving some form of pseudo-flight. He can apply his wind chakra to weapons like shuriken to increase their cutting power and overall offensive ability as well as the speed at which they travel. He could also fire blades of wind with enough cutting power to slice straight through Like most other members of the Inazuma Clan, Taiyo possessed a great deal of proficiency with his lightning chakra and with it he could create lightning clones and a massive blade of lightning with immense cutting power. He also created a style of taijutsu which uses lightning chakra to numb and paralyse an opponent. He was also proficient in the use of Fire Release, Yin Release and Yang Release. Chakra and Physical Prowess Taiyo possessed a great deal of chakra and could use techniques requiring a large quantity of chakra many times. Revered as one of the fastest shinobi in history, Taiyo was tremendously quick, disappearing and appearing in flashes across the battlefield, too quick for most to even follow with their eyes. He was fast enough to move from on top of a large rock in full view of the entire division (comprised of hundreds of shinobi) to just in front of them before anyone could even blink. He could additionally fight multiple opponents at once using just his taiutsu. Part II Ken attempts to attack him but Taiyo fires a massive blast of wind at him, easily tearing through his earth wall and smacking into him, hurling him several hundred meters. A lightning bolt is fired from the smoke created by the attack, which Taiyo casually dodges. Ken dashes toward him with a rasengan but Taiyo blast him back with another wind attack. This was just a clone and the real Ken smashes a massive rasengan into his chest after bursting from the earth. Taiyo is sent flying backwards with a massive hole in his chest, he slowly regenerates. He then summons a massive blade of lightning and brings it down in an arc toward Ken, splitting the earth in two. Trivia